All's Fair is love and war
by kazunexkarin
Summary: Karin and Kazune now a couple, find themselves at a dance. But what happens when Karin talks to Jin, and Kazune flirts with another girl, which is actually Jin's date. part 2 from Karin's Love War! Thanks to some people, I will make a part 3!
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Part two, from Karin's Love battle. in the beggining, there was stated a dance. Now here it is. Lots of twist and turns.

"Kazune-kun?" Karin said talking to a blonde boy sitting next to her. 

"hmm?" He replied looking in her eyes.

"well remeber how i said we have a dance for valentines day?" Karin said blushing.

_I hope he says yes. I mean he loves me, but what if he says no!?_

"Yeah..." kazune said Knowing where this was going. he blushed "well I wanted to know if you wanted to go with...me...uh..to..t-th..e...dan.-d-dan...ce.." karin trembled. She closed her eyes and blushed. "Um..yeah...uh, sure" Kazune said back also blushing. Karin grabbed him and kissed him.

_what am I doing?_

Karin realized what she ws doing and stopped she blushed and sat back down, twirling her hair on her fingers. Kazune chuckled and frenched Karin. Karin got all shocked and blushed. he kept kissing her until she heard a knock at the door. the door opened and himeka came in with Micchi. They were getting groceries, and saw kazune leanning over karin.

"Karin...chan?" Himeka said looking at Karin

_Oh on! Himeka- chan!_

"Um, there was someting in her hair...and i was trying to get it out. I think it was part ofthe clip she always wears." Kazune lied blushing.

"Oh!" Himeka said smiling. " Well, karin-chan, before the dance, well buy you some more clips." Himeka walked to the kitchen. Micchi smirked and sat down on the couch with Kazune and Karin. "So you guys got together huh?" Micchi whispered. "Micchi! don't you have a date to the dance?" Karin asked, because she remembered when Micchi like karin.

"Yeah..."

"huh?" karin said, who would he ask? "Who is it? well, he glanced away blushing. "Well i met this girl named Kachiteme Kouta we call her Kachi-chan (I made this character up for my book **_"Hitemaru Xion"_** ) . She said she would go with me. She doesn't have any classes with you guys, I have her for English, and that's it."

Micchi got up smlied at them and walked away. "ive heard of her. She supposed to be really popular, but really shy. I think there perfect for each other!" Kazune said laughing. "You met her?" Karin asked thiking Kazune may like her. "yeah, I met her outside. she's got A short Light brown hair and has little bows on her head. Like I said she is really shy, and I think Micchi could help her improve...You know in her social skills." kazune said looking straight at karin "...You know,..Like me improving your...". Kazune leaned forward and Kissed Karin. Karin blushed kissed him back. Kazune realized that he was still on the couch and blushed. He stoped. "um...were kinda, out here, and himeka..." Kazune whispered. "O-Oh yeah,!" karin said scared. If Himeka saw her, that would be the end of their freind ship.

_but...who will Himeka-chan go with...?_

* * *

_**This is the first chapter. jin will come in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**this is Jacqueline, reporting you interviews with The "Cast" ( I WISH i owned Kamichama Karin. If i did i don't think i would be writing these fan fics)**_

_**Kazune: im just really suprised with Sayura Again**_

_**karin: couln't we get rid of her before?**_

_**Micchi: I need more parts!**_

_**Jin: Why does Kuyou get both of my Loves? **_

_**me: well that's it for now!**_

* * *

"Kazune-kun..." Karin said as she squeezed her pillow

(dream)

_"kazune-kun!"_

_"huh" Kazune replied. Kazune grabbed karin and hugged her._

_"Karin, I love you so much, I have images and thoughts about when we get older." kazune said massaging karin's waist._

_"h-huh?" karin said blushing_

_" look, were going to get married, have children, and Im going to protect you and sazune. Man what a life that's going to be"_

_"kazune-kun.." Karin said blushing, as Kazune kissed karin passionately._

_(end dream)_

"whoa!" karin said jumping up. She was blushing like mad from the dream. All of a sudden the Phone rang.

"um hello?"

"Oi, Karin it's Jin!"

"oh (wince) Hi!, what's up?"

"well, I met this...fantastic girl the other day, and i really wanted you guys to meet her. She said she would go to the dance with me. Do you think, that maybe we could all meet at noon at the park?" Jin said

"Oh, sure!"

"well see ya then babe!" Jin joked hanging up.

_ohh, that pervert! well I wonder who that poor woman is who is dating him. Heheheh_

shi-chan sweat dropped when she saw Karin laughing. karin made her way to the table. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sipped the warm Sugary Liquid. She blushed drinking it. If felt sweet like when kazune-kun kissed her. She smiled and blushed. She saw kazune looking at her and Blushed even more.

"umm, Jin called, he wanted to know if we would meet his date that he is going to take to the Valentines dance..." karin said to no one in particular.

"what, Kuga has **a** Girl?" kazune thinking karin was being sarcastic.

_Jeez, Kuga, you probably just said that so you could kiss "**My**" woman. idiot._ Kazune thought. He got mad and Threw his fist on the table. Everyone looked at him. "umm sorry just..uh thinking of something." Kazune said blushing. He heard Karin giggle and gave her a "you-so-dead-to-me-and-if-you-dont-stop-im-going-to-do-something-very-naughty-to-you " Look. Karin read his face and blushed. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

"well I think it would be great hanazono-san!" Micchi said smiling. "yeah, I wonde who it is!" Himeka said agreeing. "great, so its going to be at noon!" karin said getting up and going to find an oulfit.

Karin picked out strapless pink shirt that showed some of her tummy, and a white mini skirt. she put on some white slipons, and was going to put on her make-up, when sudden;y she saw kazune gawking at her oulfit the corner of her room.

"Kazune-kun, you hentai, have you been there while i was changing?" karin yelled blushing. kazune winked and replied "maybe i should have!" Karin hit him on the head softly, trying to give him punishment, but not entirly hitting him. "Man, Karin, when are you going to learn how to hit?" kazune Joked "women, are so weak!" He said turning

"kazune-Kun, you sexist pig!" Karin yelled slapping him. Kazune winced in pain and grabbed her. "I told you earlier, if you didn't stop, Im going to do something you may not like," kazune said Smirking. He grabbed karin's face and kissed her. She squirmed to break the kiss. he tried to kiss her again, but he ducked and he kissed her forehead. she was teasing him. She giggled as he missed. He got up and walked toward the door. She pouted

_that wasn't much of a punishment. _

karin rebrushed her hair, and Went outside. She checked her clock and it read 11:51. She waited for everyone to come out. they started walking.

* * *

( at the park)

"hey Karin!" jin waved He smiled as they came. This is my date for the dance. Sayura malina!

everyone gasped. Jin gave a confused look.

_what's wrong with them?_ Jin thought. Karin could feel the tension in her stomach grow.

Sayura looked at them with a snobby look

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. Return of Sayura. honestly I do not know where I get these names from.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay, so recapp the whole story so far. Karin and Kazune are going to the dance, and Jin found a date. But it turns out that it is really a girl named Sayura._**

* * *

"Oh, you must be Jin's freinds!'' Sayura said Smiling at them 

"Don't play dumb, Bitch!" Kazune yelled stepping toward Sayura. He was read to punch Her. _If she hurts Karin I will never forgive Her. She probably saw Jin one day and That was how she was going to pay us Back, I bet Jin didn't even know._

"Kujyou!" Jin yelled slapping Kazune before he could say " We know its you!"

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Kazune asked glaring at Jin. Karin grabbed Kazune's shoulder trying to calm him down but he glared at Karin too. Karin got scared and backed off. She ran to Micchi, who knew who Sayura was, but was scared on what Kazune was going to do.

"I can't belive, You guys think I know you!" Sayura said Looking at them like they were crazy and she started to cry. "Okay, I have a cousin, who looks and has the same name as me! we are cousin Twins!" Sayura said Backfiring, and crying.

"Ah, Sayura-chan, Don't cry!" Jin said rubbing her back.Jin glared at Kazune. ''I can't belive you guys!" Jin said walking away with Sayura.

* * *

"Kazune...kun" Karin said as she stared at Kazune. They were sitting on a rock on the beach. "what are we going to do...I mean about sayura?" Karin responded poking kazune, since he wouldn't turn around. 

"Maybe...naw, that wouldn't work!" Kazune shouted hitting the rcok

_I could flirt with Sayura, but...that would make everyone mad, especially karin._ Kazune thought stroking his finger around the scrateches on the rock.

_what is wrong with Kazune-kun? _Karin thought watching Kazune stroke the Scratches. He looked sad. He noticed Karin looking at him, and he looked in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Kazune said smiling. Karin blushed, and Kazune chuckled. "well...um...kazu..ne...kun, you seem kinda down." karin said Looking down to prove a point.

"well, we need to get sayura out of the way, I mean if she is back...that could mean trouble."

Karin nodded trying to show some confidence toward Kazune. Kazune Chuckled and kissed karin.

* * *

Himeka Pov

_I wonder what's going to happen..._

Himeka thought as she cooked stew and croquettes (please review knowing what this is. I don't know what it is! and I would appreiciate it knowing what it was!) She put the croquettes on the table and sighed.

_How can I tell Kazune-chan? I mean..._

_(flashback)_

_"ummm...kazune-chan?" himeka said staring at the ground._

_"huh?" Kazune said looking at her._

_"well you see, i found this guy, and I..." Himeka paused blushing._

_"You found a guy huh?" Kazune said annoyed._

_'why is he mad?' Himeka thought looking at kazune_

_"Um..No, I mean this guy gave me some really good Croquette reciped and I wanted to tell you!" Himeka lied. _

_'I can't let him fnd out.' Himeka thought smiling at Kazune_

_(end flashback)_

" I don't know when I can tell Kazune-chan about you Cam..." Himeka said on the phone.

"well don't tell him. besides, he probably just doesn't trust me. He probably doesn't trust any guy. He is probably just protecting you. I mean, You are his daughter." Cam said through the phone.

"Um...okay. Well i'd better finish dinner bye!"

"bye, pick you up at 6!"

Himeka hung up the phone

_I love Cam...but will Kazune-chan trust him?_

Himeka shook her head trying to forget and continued to cut the vegtables.

* * *

**_Sorry its took so long. I didn't want to go strainght into the dance, and then go the fight, and end it. _**

**_Oh, My pictures for Karin's Love battle are on My homepage! Yay!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. Here are the last few chapters. Sorry i havent been on.

* * *

the dance day

"Himeka...chan?" Karin said walking down the stairs. "Hmm?"

"look, Im sorry, but Kazune-kun asked me to the dance and-"

"i know..."

"wha?"

"Michiru-kun, told me, and i understand your love for Kazune-chan...besides i found someone else." himeka said smiling.

"Oh, himeka im so sorry, I...what?" karin said suprised. "Why didn't you say something?" karin said hugigng her,

"well Kazune-chan doesn't like him." Himeka said sadly.

"..."

"well, Himeka-chan don't worry! ill talk to Kazune-kun...He is probably thinking he is getting too close to you, and he may be Rika or Mr. glasses man. I mean I know he isn't but Kazune-kun is being over protective." Karin said reassuring her freind.

"Arigato...karin..chan" Himeka said Hugging Karin.

* * *

Karin and Himeka are at "La Boutique de dress" ( have no idea what that means) and they look at the dresses. 

"Oh, Himeka-chan! take this one. It will go great with your eyes. You'll represent a cool mint!" karin said pointing to the blue sleevless dress.

"yeah, I like that one. But Karin-chan pick this on! its so pretty!" Himeka said pointing to the olive covered dress that had no straps and was knee high.

the girls purchased there dresses, as well as there acsessories.

they got some ice cream and headed home.

* * *

"Oi, Karin!" Kazune yelled from down the stairs.

"what?" Karin asked from her room

"hurry up!" _women can be so slow!_

"You be quiet, or i may not come down at all!" teased Karin.

_God, all her teasing!_

Kazune stomped up the stairs

_she's coming down whether she's dressed or not!_ Kazune thought smirking.

BAM!

Kazune thrust the door open, and saw karin on her bed, She was putting on her shoes.

"Can't you ever knock?'' Kairn asked getting mad.

"well?"

"..."

"wha't is your problem Kazune-kun?"

Karin noticed that her knee high dress was up to her thighs, since she was putting her shoes on.

"eek!" Karin yelled pulling down her dress.

kazune laughed and pushed her out the room, and out the door.

* * *

as they were walking kazune-kun faced karin

"Now look, when we get there i wan't you to flirt with Jin. so when Sayura comes, she'll see and get all mad. you got that?" Kazune said Winking.

"yeah" Karin said with a bunch of confidence.

"just..."Kazune said sadly. "Just be careful..." Kazune said again and kissed Karin.

* * *

Jin's pov

"hmm...Where is she?" Jin said checking his watch.

_I told her 6._

Suddenly jin noticed a hot girl walking toward him

"k-karin?"

"ahh, Jin can I talk to you?"

"sure."

"well..." Karin explains the whole situation.

"OMG, i can't belive that happened. I mean, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Jin asked

"well, To get her away. I'm supposed to flirt with you..." Karin said blushing looking away.

"well then..." Jin said smiling. "we'll put on a great show babe.

"ooh you big pervert!" karin laughed.

suddenly sayura came in, and headed toward jin. "showtime!" jin said to karin.

"forgive me...or not!" jn smirked as he leanedi closer and kissed Karin. Sayura saw this and ran away.

"we did it huh Karin?" Jin said happliy. Karin was crying.

"what's wrong?" Jin asked as she pointed to Kazune.

Kazune was holding Sayura in his arms rubbing her back.

_crap, not only is Kujyou mad at me, but Karin's sad. Man, I had blinked i would have missed everything._

* * *

**_well that is...the third to the last chapter. Yes big Twist and turns. wait will the next chapter. sorry I couldn't write. i was in Austin, and i cna't use my dads laptop._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**sorry, I haven't been able to update lately... I showed my sister gaia. and now she never lets me on. its like 2 am so i'm wrighting.**_

* * *

_damn Kuga!_ Kazune thought holding sayura in his arms. 

_damn you sayura, damn everyone...especially you Karin. I thought you loved me!_

Kazune noticed Karin walking towards Kazune. He smirked and pulled the crying sayura up to his face and kissed her.

karin noticed this and ran off crying. Kazune couldn't help but feel guilty.

_No, she deserverd it._

* * *

_**Sorry, I don't want to go straight to what happens at home, so i cut this short.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**hey, I'm trying to improve my grammar. In Computer class, we can't correct what we do..so i'm kinda used to that. lol**_

* * *

Jin and karin were at home on the couch, where unfortunately, was the spot where she asked Kazune to the dance.

_why...what did i do to deserve this? Kamisama? please tell me why...Jin-kun told me to...He even apologized to me...its not like i'm mad at him. I'm not mad a sayura. I'm sure its not her fault. I can't belive Kazune-kun did that..._

Karin began to cry, as Himeka came in and gasped as her freind cried.

"karin...chan...what's wrong?" Himeka said

"Kujyou did something very mean to her Himeka."

"Omg. why? I mean-" Himeka was cut off by the timer in the kitchen. "wel...When i finish cooking i'll here the rest of the story. I mean I need to finish cooking. Kyu-chan Is getting sick and i'm cooking for him" Himeka said walking to the kitchen.

_what could Kazune-chan have done...I mean will he hurt Cam like he hurt Karin-chan?_ Himeka thought stirring some miso soup for Kyu-chan.

* * *

Karin now calming down leaned towards Jin. ( Let's just pretend that he doesn't like her anymore, but teases her like he does) 

Kazune and Sayura walk in Laughing about something that happened after Karin and Jin left. they sat down on the couch across from them, and Karin (her tears are dried now)Brightened up and asked. "Hey, Jin wanna go to the movies tomorrow? I Heard there showing the '**_Totashia_ _Mitsata_**' Karin said smiling. (Okay, the names i just type in letters and vowels so they sound like a real title or name)

"Yeah, It'll be cool. I heard the actor Takashi Tenbolata is going to be in there!" ( now all these names are not real people.)

* * *

The door opened, and Karin was about to get up and leave thinking it was Kazune, but found out that it was really Micchi, and a girl name Kachiteme. 

"konichiwa!" Micchi sang walking in. He then stopped and sweat dropped seeing Sayura with Kazune, and Jin with Karin. Kachiteme saw this and put her finger to her lips in a thinking pose.

"um...you must be Kachiteme!" karin said smiling at her.

"um. Yeah, you must be Karin!" Kachiteme said

_Ah, Kawaii, she is pretty!_ Kairn thought looking at her. She had her hair up like _**Meiling Li's from CCS. **e_xcept her hair was strawberry blonde, and she had freckled.

"um...karin...Can i talk to you outside?"

"okay..." Karin said getting up.

* * *

"um...karin?" Kachiteme said sitting by an oak tree outside. 

"yeah."

"Um well Jin knows this but, I mean, I'm his Cousin."

"!" karin said

"yeah, we look nothing alike. but his face...what i mean is I can tell somethings up."

"well.."

(Karin thus explaines the story.)

"I see.." kachiteme thought thinking. "well maybe you can talk to Kazune-kun. I mean, maybe he forgot about your plan, and thought Jin kissed you on purpose...well i mean, not to do with the plan. Or maybe, he just wanted you to flirt with him, not kiss him..I mean Guys are really dumb" kachiteme Chuckled.

"Your right...Ill do it!" Karin said.

"well We should get inside." Kachiteme said looking at her watch.

"yeah." karin responded getting up.

* * *

"Karin-chan, I'm done you can tell me what..." Himeka said as she walked in. She then stopped seeing Kazune with Sayura. 

_Sayura-san? why is she here...most importantly..why is she with Kazune._

"Sayura-san, why are you here?" Himeka asked confused.

"huh? Who are you?" Sayura asked also confused. Himeka got mad. "Its Me Himeka Kujyou! how can you not remember? You were here a week ago torturing Karin!" Himeka said suprised by her anger.

Sayura sat there puzzled, untill her phone rang. "um...s-sorry...its my phone." sayura said diggin her phone out of her pocket.

"h-h-hello?''

"Sayura! where are you?"

"um...I'm at a house...um the Kujyou's residents."

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!" (everyone heard this and Jumped!)

"Sayura, what's wrong?" (sayura at the house said this.)

"Let me speak to Himeka-yarou!"

"um...okay."

sayura turned towards Himeka and said quietly. "Are you Himeka? My cousing wan't to talk to you." Sayura said giving the phone to her.

"um...hello?"

"HIMEKA!"

"um...who is this?"

"Who do you think this is? Its Sayura Malina!"

"Huh? But You right.." Himeka said on the phone looking at Sayura.

"SHUT-UP! I WANT YOU TO LISTEN!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL IS MY COUSIN AT YOU HOUSE? WITH THAT BITCH YOU CALL KARIN AND THE BASTARD KAZUNE?" ( everyone is still listening to the conversating.)

"Um.."

"NO, YOU SHUT UP. i CAN'T BELIVE YOU! YOU, YAROU. (yarou is like when you use sempai, and its used to be mean towards others. your not supposed to use it thought. Its kinda like a bad word, or so i've heard)'

the line end.

Everyone stares at Sayura. she had her head down and murmered. "i told you I have a cousin who is my twin."

_God, what the hell was a thinking?_ kazune thought now felling guilty.

_OMG, I am so sorry Jin-kun, you must be so mad at me_ karin said feeling bad.

Jin thought still in thought

_wha? omg, how could i not see that?_ Himeka thought.

* * *

**_Well, this is the second to the last chapter. lol see i told you it would be long...or not...Well one more chapter left. Then I may start one where Karin is a cat, who uses athe-nya's collar to turn into a human. she wanders around and finds a guy and falls in love with him._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Okay. Here is the last Chapter. dun Dun dun. To make a little flash back: karin and Kazune were going to the dance, to find Jin going out wiht Sayura who was from Karin's love battle. karin flirts with jin so Sayura will get mad, and Kazune gets mad when Jin kisses karin. Now we find out that Sayura was actually a twin cousin of the other sayura Malina._**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Well, Its my Karin. Its been two weeks since We found out sayura wasn't really sayura...okay that is really weird. I mean i tried to talk to Kazune, but he won't listen. He just glares at me and walks away. I...I guess I'm not mad a t sayura...Just really Kazune. I mean why did he origninally get mad? I did what he told me to do...I guess...he just wanted Sayura to hear me flirting with Jin. but he could have told me. I mean...what harm would that have done? Anyways I can't do amything about it, its too late._

_Karin_

Karin closed her diary and sighed. _there's so way he could forgive me!_ Karin thought. She had been through a lot. then she thought of the good times her and Jin had. Manly they did it to make Kazune pay...or jin was hitting on her. Karin sweatdropped at that. She pet the sleeping shi-chan next to her. She then thought of what Kachiteme had said.

_Talk to Kazune-san about it_

The conversation rung in her ears. "Un-ya, But i did." Kairn said sounding like a cat. There was a knock at the door. She opened it to find a smling Micchi staring her in the face.

"hanazono-san, can I come in?" Micchi said walking in. "um you kinda are already." Karin joked laughing. Micchi looked where he was standing and replied "oh yeah''.

"So, micchi what did you want?"

"were going to the beach! hanazono-san Isn't that great!" Micchi exclaimed hugging Karin which made her blush.Micchi had not hugged her in a long time. "w-when are we going?" Karin asked blushing

"were going at noon!" Micchi said looking at his watch. ''well I must go, I need to run some errands, see you at 12!" Micchi walking out the door.

"bye!" She waved as Micchi walked down the hall

_okay that was weird, I mean you wave when the guy is outside the house, not the hall._ Karin laughed at this and went to find Himeka. She closed her eyes thinking what Himeka had said the day before.

_(flash back)_

_"karin-chan!" Himeka said happily._

_"hmm?" karin asked._

_"my, um...I guess you could...uh..say..my freind...who is a guy...who I have a crush on and went ...to the dance with...um..is coming tommorow." Himeka said glancing everywhere._

_"wow, Himeka that's so amazing, I can't wait to see him!" karin squealed hugging her freind._

_(end flash back)_

Karin who closed her eyes, and smiled at the thought of meeting cam, Her crush, was great...Since kazune...well used to like her, and that she was happy for Himeka to find a guy.

karin thinking this forgot where she was going and bumped into Kazune.

"ow." karin said rubbing her head. She had not opened her eyes to see who she hit.

"Hey watch where you going..." Kazune said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Karin said the same time as Kazune said his sentence.

"uh...I mean...Uhh." Kazune thought Blushing.

He looked at Karin who was blushing and looking down.

"Gomen nasai.." Karin said quietly, her head still down and ran down the hall.

"hey!" Kazune called after her still blsuhing.

karin ran and opened the door with tears in her eyes. yet again she bumped into a boy her age.

"Oh..Gomen Nasai!" the boy said. kairn blushed from embarressment. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"no its okay, I mean I wasn't looking and..." karin stopped to see the boy reach over and wipe her tears away. She blushed and continued. "i should have been more careful. "um...why were you crying?" the boy asked. "oh, Its nothing, Its just..." karin was cut off by another girls voice.

"cam!"

karin turned around to see a smiling Himeka. "Himeka-chan!" the boy, now Cam said waving.

"Um Karin, this is my freind Cam." Himeka said 'Cam, this is hanazono Karin"

"hi,"

"hello"

_wow, He is something. ive never seen that before_ karin thought. he Had amber colored hair, and green eyes, Which karin had never seen before.

The group walked in and sat on the couch talking. "oh, yeah, Himeka-chan!" Karin burst

"huh?"

"about the beach, who is coming?"

"um, Its You, me, cam, kazune-chan, jin-kun, Micchi, sayura-san, Micchi, and his freind Kachiteme." Himeka said. "oh, karin said feeling sad when she sad kazune.

* * *

(the beach)

karin and the rest of the group where at the beach. Jin was surfing, with fan girl around him (lol). Kachiteme and micchi were walking around the beach, himeka and cam were swimming in the sea, and sayura and Kazune were...

_ Aw, who the fuck cares where they went!_ Karin said Madly as she built her sand castle. She had buil it to keep busy. She out rocks as a little barrier, and found a shadow over her.

"um...hanazono-san?" a girl's voice called.

"Um yeah?" She said calmly. she turned and felt sick. it was Sayura. "Do you mind if I talk to you?" sayura said sadly.

"nope."

"huh?" sayura said sounding hurt. 'i mean you can" Karin laughed.

"well...I don't like Kazune. i mean i like him as a freind..but..."Sayura stopped. "I was mad, I mean..can I explain what happened?" sayura asked. "sure." karin replied.

"well i was walking in to find Jin, and I saw you with him. and he looked at me and Kissed you. I thought that he was mad at me, and i didn't know why so i cried and ran and accidentally bumped into Kazune..." Sayura said sticking her finger in the sand.

"everyone seems to be bumping into him" karin said Sweat dropping.

" I meant to so sorry, But he hugged me, and i kinda froze. Then you know what happened. I thought, jin was mad at me, so i went with Kazune. you know to make him Jealous and stuff. until Kazune told me that he was supposed to make you flirt with him, and I said I was sorry, and he let me go" Sayura said tears coming down her cheeks.

" I wan't to ask for forgivness, and ask if i can go with Jin." Sayura said.

"...Um sure. I meanhe was mad at Kazune, because what he did. i mean he kissed you. I was mad at kazune actually. I mean he told me to flirt with Jin, cause we thought you were your cousin, and where playing with our emotions again." karin said Solemly.

"so I can?"

"yeah"

Sayura squealled with Joy and ran towards jin, who now had a smile on his face. hearing the good news, she layed down andtraced swirl designs on her sand castle.

_ I don't care if kazune-kun...doesn't care about me anymore...at least I won't feel guilty about jin kissing me. I mean its over. he doesn't have to like me._

Karin sighed closing her eyes to let the sun heat her body. hands covered her eyes...which were already closed. She blushed when she felt light hair tickle her cheek. She remebered this feeling, It was when Kazune held her. She blushed even more when he removed his hands, and Held her against his chest. She blushed even mroe. (still not possible lol) and stared at the smiling Kazune.

"kazune-kun..." Karin said

"look, karin i'm sorry. I didn't know that Jin was kissing you as part of the act. I thought you wouldn't tell him, incase he didn't do it and told sayura. I thought he kissed you because he was being a jerk, and not becuase of the plan." Kazune said apologizing.

"i forgive you kazune..." karin said cut off my kazune's lips touching hers. her Blush which had gone away came back. Kazune broke the kiss and went to go treat her to get ice cream. (yes the beach is that fancy)

_ well, I guess my life soap opera is over...I guess i can live hapily ever after..._ Karin thought closing her eyes once again.

* * *

_**Narrarator (me in a reporters jecket): and so the day was saved thanks to...the powerpuff girls**_

_**(ending plays) **_

_**Blossom: hey, We weren't even in this story.**_

_**Bubbles: Yeah, we werent' in this stowy. (yes stowy, not story0**_

_**Buttercup: yeah, if you gonna use that part at least put us in the story, God!**_

_**karin and kazune:...such weird eyed.**_

_**narrator: anyways, they live happily ever after, that is untill sayura goes back home to Peru, and Jin develops a crush on karin again, and the fights go on between Kazune and Jin...which my freinds never ends. Lol**_

_**(If you wan't me to make a part three make a review saying you do so i know.)**_


End file.
